


Encore un autre jour

by Saintemew



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: One Shot, ante game, tranches de vie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintemew/pseuds/Saintemew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aeris se lève pour une nouvelle journée, en toute quiétude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encore un autre jour

La demoiselle se leva de bonne heure ce jour-là. Fredonnant un air qu’elle avait entendu près d’une auberge, elle ouvrit sa garde-robe d’un grand geste. Devant elle, parfaitement alignées, des robes de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les longueurs. Portant l’index de sa main gauche à ses lèvres avant d’adopter un air pensif, elle toucha du bout des doigts de son autre main une robe bleue ciel à bretelles fines. Oui, elle sera parfaite pour aujourd’hui.

Une fois habillée, des sandales roses au pied, elle s’attaqua à ses cheveux. Elle peigna avec calme et aisance sa longue chevelure brune, assise devant sa coiffeuse, tout en continuant à fredonner. Vraiment, elle devait faire quelque chose de nouveau avec ses longs cheveux. Et si elle faisait une longue tresse ? Oui. Mais peut-être qu’elle sera trop lourde ?… La jeune fille attacha d’abord ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval serrée avant de s’emparer délicatement de ses mèches entre ses doigts frêles. Après quelques minutes, elle abandonna son idée avant de lisser sa queue d’un coup de brosse habile. Elle laissa pendre quelques mèches pour encadrer son visage avant de se lever doucement et de sortir de sa chambre non sans avoir attrapé le panier en osier traînant sur une petite table au fond de la pièce.

Elle descendit d’un pas posé l’escalier pour rejoindre sa mère, assise à la table au centre de la pièce de séjour. La demoiselle lui adressa le plus beau de ses sourires avant de prendre quelques fleurs se trouvant dans une caisse posée contre un mur. La plus âgée des deux mordit la lèvre inférieure pour couper une angoisse montante. Elle n’aimait pas du tout que sa fille si chère à son cœur, sortait de la sorte tous les jours pour vendre des fleurs. À de parfaits inconnus qui de plus est ! Sans compter les rues dangereuses, les coupe-gorge ou autre embuscade. Une si jolie jeune fille…

La demoiselle réajusta sa robe, souhaita une bonne matinée à sa mère avant de partir de la maison. Elle n’en avait pas pour longtemps. Elle avait repéré un groupe de jeunes couples mariés, quelque part près d’un des cafés. Ils allaient sans doute lui acheter quelques fleurs pour l’occasion.

D’un pas presque dansant, la jeune fille se remit à fredonner. Une si belle journée.

Qu’est-ce qui pouvait venir la gâcher ? En aucun cas les hommes en noir qu’elle avait vu la veille roder près de chez elle. En aucun cas la mauvaise humeur des habitants du secteur 5. Ni même la menace que représentait l’explosion du réacteur.

Non. Rien.

Ou peut-être juste cette cheville tordue deux jours auparavant. Juste parce qu’un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avait trouvé amusant de la faire courir sur les toits.

Quand elle y repensait… Elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de sourire. Ce n’était pas tout les jours qu’elle jouait à chat avec son petit-ami.

C’était certain.

**Fin**

 


End file.
